The Story They All Followed
by kiaraluna17
Summary: Ever since Lucas Friar moved to NYC he noticed he was dropped in the middle of a world where everything was already written out for him. He was to date Riley, be friends (just friends) with Maya, protect Farkle and stay away from ANY trouble. He was to be perfect. But what if he wasn't? (Lucaya)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here so I hope you all enjoy, I also am about to publish another story on FictionPress so your welcome to check that out too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.**

 **Recommendation of the week:**

 **I Write Sins Not Tragedies by AlphaWriter1**

* * *

"We need to talk Huckleberry."

It was around two in the morning, way passed anytime Lucas should have been sleeping, instead he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Maya barged into his room. He quickly scrambled up off his bed to stare at her standing in the middle of his room, the street lights from outside shining on her pale skin.

She was wearing a leather jacket over her pyjamas which were a long grey T-Shirt that said 'MAYAVILLE' in giant letters across her chest and plaid shorts. Her hair was all over the place hanging down in wild blonde locks, but she seemed calm as ever.

Lucas rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't finally drifted off into a dream:

"How the heck did you get in here?" Lucas screamed only then realising he was in his boxers. He looked to his side and put his football shorts on that had been carelessly tossed on the ground a few hours prior.

"You're not the only one with a window Ranger Rick." Maya rolled her eyes throwing her leather jacket on his bed and sitting on the floor.

"Maya it's two in the morning!" Maya leaned back against his bed and rolled her eyes again.

"Listen Sundance, I really need to talk to you." She looked up at him for the first time and blushed. Then quickly put her hands over her eyes and said: "But please put on a shirt." In the most disgusted voice she could muster. Lucas laughed. He knew it was late and his girlfriend's crazy best friend had just broken into his house, but that girl happened to be Maya, _his_ best friend, so he knew better than keep yelling at her. He slipped on a T-shirt and sat in front of her throwing his arms up:

"Shoot."

Maya took her hands away from her face and sighed:

"Just stay with Riley." She managed to say softly.

Lucas was confused, Maya for the first time in his entire life looked serious about something she was saying to him, and that something happened to be about the unfortunate event that had happened by that campfire back in Texas. She looked down realising what she had just said.

"Maya… what are you talki-

"Please Lucas."

He stopped talking and stared. _Lucas._

Something was wrong and he felt so out of the loop. He looked at Maya, she was sad, really sad, she seemed to be betraying someone as she spoke, he just didn't know who.

She shook her head as if trying to knock some sense into herself and her tone immediately changed:

"Listen Huckleberry, Riley is expecting you to break up with her now. Not to be with me… no, just because that's the right thing to do, in fact everyone sees it coming, even I think that's gonna happen. But you really need to stop thinking about what's right for one second, and think about Riley. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her so you better stay Huckleberry or this won't be the last night visit you'll get from me." She stood up and looked out the window, biting on her lip.

She was betraying Riley.

Because no matter how much she had told herself as she navigated the web for the easiest root to Lucas' and snuck out of her house at just the right time and stared up at Lucas is building for those long minutes, that she was doing this to help Riley and Lucas be together and make sure Riley was happy, it wasn't that. She was there that night because she wanted to make _herself_ feel better for falling in love with Lucas. Nothing made her feel guiltier than the pain going through Riley's face as she announced it to everyone in front of that stupid fire just two days prior. And now she was standing in his room, and she had to use every ounce of her power to try to convince him to stay with Riley because seeing Riley happy, would be the only thing that would make her feel less horrible every time Lucas tipped his imaginary hat over at her and she swooned at the amusement in his eyes.

Lucas on the other hand was trying to get a hold of everything that was happening. He tried to gather his thoughts and think clearly, but he couldn't.

He couldn't because she was standing right there. She was standing at his window staring out at what he saw everyday as if it was a whole new world to her. It was her own sneak peak of his world.

He watched her not realising he was supposed to compose an answer for her.

He thought about that first day he walked into his new school a mere two years ago, how he had been dropped into a place where everything was already written out, he just had to read the script. He was to be with Riley. Be friends with Maya, just friends. Stick by Farkle and away from _any_ trouble. He was to be… perfect.

But he had his own story going on in his head, one where a certain blonde beauty through her head back laughing at something he said instead of giving him a glare, one where she could tease him and he could tease back but in the end she was all he had, and he was all she had. Sure he protected her in every situation possible and cared for her when something was wrong, and he was the first to be texted when she needed someone… but she wasn't in Riley's role, so he had to sit back and do what he was told or everything would fall apart in front of him.

Sort of like it did two days ago. When Maya's feelings were revealed. When she was smashed back into his head one last time before something ended up happening.

He had to be with Riley, he knew that, but did that still count when Riley was the one who told him about Maya? If she had the strength to admit that to him did she still have the strength to begin to realise this whole time he was in love with someone else?

Clearly not, or this wouldn't be such a disaster, or he wouldn't be so undecided, or Maya Hart wouldn't be standing in his room begging him to do something about it.

But then again _did_ Maya know how he felt?

"What if I was going to break up with her for another reason?" He said looking down and sitting on his bed.

Maya was thrown out of her thoughts and she turned around in complete shock staring at him, at the boy who went over to her house every day to make sure she did her homework, the one that forced her to paint anything she wanted to because it made her happy. The one who told her that she should never stop herself from being happy… Because he was the _only_ one that noticed that she did.

That boy was right there in front of her, her best friend, and the one who she had been in love with this whole time. She took a step towards him and realised her words sounded almost hopeful instead of menacing when she said:

"No, there's no other reason. Stop messing with me Cowboy."

Lucas laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to say anything; he didn't need to say anything because she could figure it out on her own.

Maya walked over grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto his feet:

"You can't hurt Riley. So tell me, what are you gonna do Huckleberry?" The overwhelming feeling of sorrow clouded over Lucas as it dawned on him how things were gonna play out:

"Whatever you want me to do."

Maya sucked in a short breath at his kindness. And held back tears of frustration as she said:

"Just stay with Riley." She quickly let go and climbed out back over his window popping her head back in last minute her old smirky smile back on her face in a second:

"See you tomorrow Ranger Rick." Before saluting him and disappearing into the night.

Lucas banged the wall with his fist, threw his shirt and shorts off again and tucked himself into his bed throwing the covers over his head hoping it was all just a dream.

The next morning Lucas woke up tired as ever, he remembered staying up late and his crazy dream when he finally fell asleep and smiled knowing it had thankfully never happened.

He threw his sheets off of him and something black and heavy went flying across his room landing by his door.

He stared at the small leather jacket as if it was some sort of monster. That one jacket lying on his floor was the one thing telling him exactly how the rest of his day was planned out.

And it wasn't going to be fun.

But Lucas figured, it was the weekend, he did have _some_ control over his life. He quickly got dressed, grabbed the jacket and headed out to the kitchen.

He stopped mid tracks to stare at what was in front of him.

The one and only Maya Hart was sitting on a stool by his island breakfast table talking to his mum. She thanked her gratefully for the stack of pancakes she had just placed in front of her. Neither of them noticing Lucas:

"Um… Mum?" He asked slowly. His mum had always been one to try to involve herself into Lucas' social life, but didn't she think _this_ was a bit extreme?

"Oh hiya there Lucas! I invited Maya over this morning, how come she doesn't come over more often? I mean you're always at her place." Lucas shook his head:

"Momma sometimes I don't understand you." Maya perked up in her seat seizing on opportunity to make fun of him:

"Now don't you dare talk to your Momma like that Ranger Rick! She was only doing a good ol' kind deed she was!" In the most over exaggerated Texas accent. Lucas looked at his mum with pleading eyes, but all he got in response was a hysterical laugh at Maya's jokes. He then turned to face Maya and didn't miss the one second he saw on her face when her eyes softened before smiling again and getting up:

"Besides Huckleberry! I forgot my jacket." She walked over and took it from his hand with teasing curtsy. Another big laugh from Lucas's mum:

"You kids go do whatever, be back in time for dinner though _Huckleberry_." She chuckled at her own daring nickname-calling and winked at Maya:

"She's welcome to come along too." Maya smirked at Lucas then back at his mum:

"Thanks Momma Friar."

Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed Maya along with him as they exited his apartment.

They started walking down the street with no specific destination, in complete silence. Lucas was surprised though, when he realised it wasn't awkward. Nothing was ever awkward with Maya.

Not until…

"Oh hey guys!"

Riley Mathews stood a few steps ahead of them a small tone of confusion ringing in her voice:

"What are you guys doing here…?" _Together?_ Riley finished for herself.

"Oh! I was just headed over to Topanga's to meet my mum when Huckleberry over here ran into me heading that way too!" She blurted out.

"Yeah I was supposed to meet Farkle… But he just texted saying he was running late." Lucas corrected himself when he realised the consequences it would cause if Farkle wasn't at Topanga's. Maya almost smiled at how bad he was at lying:

"Ya."

She then cringed at herself for how easy it was to lie to her best friend. She fiddled with the promise ring around her finger behind her back, the one they I had vowed on never to lie to each other. She thought of all of this as she stared on at Riley. She then turned to Lucas and flipped her hands, fiddling with the rope bracelets he had made her in Texas. Only then noticing he hadn't made one for Riley.

She snapped out of her trance and slid her arm through Riley's, skipping ahead towards her mother's coffee shop.

Lucas walked behind them watching there blonde and brown locks bounce in the sun. He sighed, having no idea what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Recommendation** **of the chapter:**

 **The Long Game by A Hopeless Romantic**

* * *

"So let me get this clear...It was 2 am?"

"Yup."

"She just came in?"

"Through the window."

"And then left?"

"Through the window."

"And then came back in the morning?"

"Through the door."

"Wow." Zay was stretched out on Lucas' couch going over all that he had just told him about, after crossing paths with him on the street. Saving Lucas from the whole 'Maya - Riley' situation he got himself into.

"And you have no idea what to do about what she said?"

"None at all." Lucas slouched down onto his sofa chair across from Zay and sighed holding his cup of cocoa a little to tight between his hands.

"All I know is that I'm gonna do whatever Maya says."

"And what is she saying?" Lucas looked down and the swirling clouds of mist in his hot cocoa.

"To stay with Riley." He managed to exhale out. Zay shook his head in disbelief:

"DUDE! This isn't you! You've always done what _you_ think is right! If this isn't what you wanna do, than why would you listen to Maya?"

Lucas got up with a jolt and stared at Zay. "Because I always listen to Maya, Babinaux. Even when she's teasing me and saying things without thinking... I always listen, because I trust her, and her judgement."

"And you're scared of her." Zay mumbled with a smirk. Lucas just rolled his eyes not wanting to argue with him. Especially about Maya and Riley. He walked over to his kitchen and looked at the stool where she had been sitting just a mere few hours ago.

"You're gonna do it aren't you...? You're gonna stay with Riley?" Zay sat up looking at his old friend curiously. Lucas looked at him and saw the pity in his eyes. But either way he nodded sadly and looked back down at the stool.

Zay rolled his eyes and through his arms up falling back down against the couch. "Okay but you're asking for it!" Lucas was confused.

"For what?"

"For everything to fall apart man." He got up and handed Lucas his now-empty mug of cocoa. " _For everything to fall apart_." Zay headed for the door but Lucas insisted on defending his decision.

"The only reason i'm doing this is for everything NOT to fall apart! I'm doing this to save all of our friendships!" Zay barely looked over his shoulder as he said:

"And how do you think Riley's gonna feel when she finds out her two best friends planned this all out, and her whole relationship with you was based on a lie? Great way to save the friendship don't you think?" He left closing the door behind him. Leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Farkle watched as Lucas and Riley walked into Topanga's together. Holding hands.

"Umm... Hey guys." He said tentatively, his eyes locked on their interlaced fingers.

No one was going to mention anything. Farkle knew that about his friends. But he couldn't hide his surprise seeing these two still together. Especially after all that had been revealed in Texas. He knew no 'Lucas Friar' in his right mind would agree to this. And he knew no 'Riley Mathews' in her right mind would have done the same.  
Why would Lucas not do what was the fair and honest thing to do? Which was step back away from both girls and just remain friends? And why would Riley - being the kind-hearted best friend she is - not try to push Maya and Lucas together? Not try and give them a chance?  
Lucas knew why.  
Because after that night when Maya popped in his room he decided to keep the story going, solely for the safety of the girls' friendship and his respect to Maya. So when he did finally approach Riley on the matter, things took a slight detour. You see, Riley was going to do exactly what Farkle was thinking, until that is, when she found out Lucas "wanted" to stay together. Her good hopes got the best of her and she decided to drop her plan, because Maya would surely understand... Especially now that he proved he was still consistent with his feelings for her.  
Riley did have to admit, it did seem a bit selfish, but Maya always said:

"Do what makes you happy Riles, and if it doesn't make me happy...? So be it. I will learn to be happy for you."

And even though Riley rolled her eyes whenever this comment was made... Wouldn't now be a good time to take her words into consideration? After all, she knew one thing for certain. And that was that Lucas made her happy.

Maya of all people, would surely understand that.

* * *

So Lucas and Riley stayed together.  
Riley more in love with Lucas than ever, Lucas more miserable than ever. Maya, still waiting for the sensation of guilt to leave. Zay awaiting the disaster to happen, and Farkle... completely and utterly confused. He noticed Riley was very happy, acting even more goofy than she usually did and never missing an opportunity to get up and dance. But Farkle had _two_ girls to worry about.  
Maya on the other hand, didn't seem all that happy. She was quite. Stubborn. And suddenly "too busy" to hang out with the group. Especially, when Riley and Lucas were together.  
He loved both of them.  
Equally.  
He was happy for Riley but had to find out what was going on.

Farkle thought about all of this while staring at Riley and Lucas talking by their lockers, trying to see something that might be off. He observed the way they laughed together and the way they were both smiling. Everything seemed normal. Until...

"What's wrong with Lucas?" Farkle said without thinking. He started to walk towards the couple determination in his step. NO ONE who went out with his chicken-pot-pie was aloud aloud to look at her, and _not smile_.  
And he knew Lucas. There had to be something wrong.  
But his determination caught Zay's attention from across the hall. He walked over and stood in front of Farkle with his arms crossed.

"Where are you going in such a rush Minkus?" Zay asked playfully. Farkle tried unsuccessfully to get around him.

"I need to talk to Lucas, there's something wrong." He said with a final push to try to get passed him.

"Woah there Farkle!" Zay said grabbing Farkle by the back of his shirt and pulling him back in front of him. "You need to calm down. Everything is fine."

Although Zay did not agree with Lucas' actions, or decisions for that matter at the present time, he wasn't going to let Farkle ruin his chances of _trying_ to make this work out for the best. Ever since Texas, Zay felt the need to do whatever it took to protect Lucas. Not that Lucas needed much protection. But small things like this was what Zay was best at. So no, he wasn't going to let Farkle waltz over and interfere with the story. If Lucas fallowed, they all fallowed.

They were all going to fallow the story.

So Zay flipped Farkle around to look at Maya, who was slouched sitting by her locker flipping carelessly through her Chemistry text book.

"Besides, I think the Blonde Beauty is the one he needs the talking to."

Farkle sighed feeling defeated and walked slowly towards Maya.  
He sat next to her. And that was all he needed to do to know Maya, wasn't doing great. He looked over at her, trying to find the reason in her expression. But her "pretending-to-concentrate-on-work" face was unreadable. He saw her do it way to many times in class. He sighed again.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are we just gonna sit here forever?" Maya jumped almost throwing the text book off of her lap. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed Farkle was sitting there. Which, made Farkle even more worried than he already was.

"Farkle! Next time, try not to give me a heart attack will you?" Farkle tried to pull one of Zay's smirks as he said:

"Sorry didn't know you were so into Chemistry." She closed the text book a bit to loudly and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want."

"To know what's wrong with you." Maya gulped.

"Nothing!"

"Maya."

"Really!"

"Maya."

"Stop that! You know why!" Farkle just looked at her. "You know that I like Lucas and it's just going to take some getting used to... You know seeing him all lovee-dovee with Riley."

"Maya."

"What?!"

"There's something else. I know there is. Where's the whole "Riley is happy - i'm happy" thing? Maya just be honest. It's not like I haven't' noticed that Lucas hasn't been having the time of his life either."  
At this, Maya froze, staring at Farkle, like an animal _daring_ his prey to take one step closer.

"You don't know what your talking about. Lucas loves Riley. I love Riley and I'm happy because she's happy. Nothing is wrong, just let me be." Her death glare faded, and Farkle saw sadness start to trickle into her eyes. "Please." She got up with a jolt and ran off into the crowded halls. He watched her run up to Lucas and tap him on the head yelling: "C'mon Ranger Rick! We have Art!" Before dragging him away acting like her normal self again. It always amazed Farkle how fast Maya could change.

He laid his head back against the lockers as the bell rang, grabbing Maya's text book from the floor, he up to head for his own class. He flipped through some of the pages on his way there, as if maybe, his answers would be written in the Chemistry books' margins.

 _Chemistry..._

He looked up and saw the last glimpse of Maya running down the hall, Lucas right behind her.

He was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Recommendation of the chapter:**

 **The B-Word by smileslikesunset**

* * *

After the encounter with Farkle, Maya new she had to do something.

So when Maya started acting like her complete normal self again, the only two people confused: were Zay and Lucas. Maya was joking around even more. Becoming very lousy with her homework. And always making the plans to hang out with Riley and Lucas.  
She thought, the more time she spent with them, the farther away the idea of her ending up with Lucas got from her head. Of course it only made her more hurting, but it was for Riley.

Then again, _everything_ was.

"I just don't understand why she wants to protect Riley so much! I mean I get it, there best friends and nothing could change that, but this is very clearly hurting her. I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt her." Lucas found himself spilling everything to Zay after football. "Plus, Riley really needs to start realising what the real world is like, life _is not fair_. And neither is this situation." Lucas sighed. "And Maya _still_ isn't okay." Zay zipped his gym bag up and looked at Lucas.

"I dunno man, she seems pretty okay these days. Maybe she's finally over it." Zay said shrugging.

Lucas froze. "No no, I can tell she's just acting."  
He found himself trying to convince himself more than Zay.  
Zay winked.

"Life's not fair!" He through Lucas' helmet at him. "Unless you make it." Lucas rolled his eyes again as they both started walking out of the school onto the street.

"Okay Zay, so I'm just supposed to go up to Riley and go: Hey Riley! Oh ya, sorry remember when I said I wanted to stay together? Oh ya! That was because Maya forced me!" Zay couldn't help but laugh. He joined in as they walked towards Topanga's.

"Oh ya and also! This whole time, I was actually in love with Maya!" Lucas laughed sadly and looked up to open the door into the coffee shop. They both froze, petrified out of their minds.

Maya Hart and Riley Mathews stood in front of them, both their mouths wide open.

After Riley managed to pick her jaw off the ground she blurted: "You're in love with Maya?!" Staring at Zay like he had just said he was a horse.

Maya looked at Lucas.

"What the heck is going on?!" Lucas looked at Zay having no idea what to do. They both stood in silence as Farkle arrived.

"What's going on here?" Farkle asked cautiously. Looking from the guys to the girls.

"Zay is in love with Maya!" Riley screamed, pointing an accusative finger at the poor boy. He looked at Farkle desperately.

"No I'm not! Lucas is!"

 _That_ was the end.

Time seemed to stop as the five friends looked at each other, Maya, Riley, Lucas and Farkle all let their jaws drop again, staring at Zay.  
Zay was scared. He had never wanted to take back two words more than he did right then and there. _Lucas is._  
Riley felt a huge crash-feeling on her chest as she repeated the words in her head.

 _Lucas is._

Then, all at the same time; Farkle and Riley screamed: "What?!" Before shooting there heads to look straight at Lucas and Maya. Who for only one reason wouldn't have chimed in with them. The truth slowly dawned on Riley.

It was true. And Maya knew.

They all started screaming at each other at once. Lucas at Zay. Riley at Maya. Maya at Lucas. Zay at Farkle. Until no words could be distinguished from on an other.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on here?!" A loud voice over powered all their screaming. They all turned around very slowly. In front of them stood a tall pale boy wearing a leather jacket, he looked at the group with concern. Maya smacked her forehead.

 _Why_ , did it have to be Joshua Mathews.

Everyone went silent. But before Riley could open her mouth to greet her uncle, she was interrupted by someone else behind her:

"So, what did I miss?" Riley's mouth fell open as she turned on her heels to stare at the boy in front of her.

 _Why_ , did it have to be Charlie Gardener.

A slow "Oh boooyyyy." came from Lucas, Farkle and Zay. This time, perfectly in sink.

If Lucas thought everything _wasn't_ going to fall apart, boy was he wrong. Because when everybody started screaming again, their loud voices echoing through the streets of New York...

Well, that was _exactly_ what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Sorry I haven´t updated recently, I´m not at home)**

 **Recommendation of the chapter:**

 **Walk Me Home by Clavel**

* * *

"EVERYBODY STOP SCREAMING RIGHT NOW!"

Cory Mathews came out from inside of Topanga's to the chaotic scene outside.  
They all turned around slowly to face their beloved history teacher (with Josh as an exception).

"I am sick and tired of this! You, you, you, you, you, you and you, with me, right now!" He said pointing to every individual in front of him one at a time. They didn't bother arguing and fallowed Mr. Mathews all the way to Riley's house with their heads lowered.  
No one dared speak to anyone. Lucas looked at Riley.

"Listen Riley I-

"Don't even try Lucas."Was all that he got in response.

All Lucas cared about was how Riley felt. Why? Because all Maya wanted was for Riley to be happy. Lucas wanted Maya to get everything that she wanted to make her happy, especially when he had the control to do that.  
His control was staying with Riley. And now Zay had told everyone the truth. He went to throw Zay a glare but stopped himself, realizing that it wasn't his fault. He had just said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

A _very_ wrong time.

And now Riley was destroyed.  
Which destroyed Maya.  
Which destroyed him in no way anyone could ever understand.  
He looked over at Maya who wouldn't take her eyes off of Riley, he could see her pleading with no words coming out of her mouth.  
Which made him want to go hug her even more. Maya shot him a look but he couldn't read it.

Maya knew that she shouldn't be mad at Lucas. After all, he had done everything she told him to do.  
He had stayed with Riley.  
He also wasn't the one who blurted out his feelings for her in front of Riley.

But then again...

He was in love with her.

 _That_ , Maya did not know.

And to that, she had no idea how to feel.

She slowly looked at him only to see he was looking at her. She had never seen him look so terribly worried and concerned. His face showed a million words of sadness. She hoped her expression was as blank as possible because she wanted no one to know what she was thinking.

 _She_ didn't even know what she was thinking.

Then she looked at Riley and everything stopped.

Everything was so wrong. All she wanted was for Riley to be happy. Because that's what would make her feel less guilty... But it wasn't all about: "Riley's happy - I'm happy". Maya knew the story should be like that, but it wasn't. Because Maya was in love with Lucas. And there was no way, no matter how happy Riley was, that she could keep dating Lucas, without Maya breaking down. Because that was the truth.

Maya, would never be happy, without Lucas.

They eventually reached the house and they all squished into Riley's couch and looked up at Cory like students in a classroom. Except maybe the students were slightly more worried or sad than usual. Cory sighed looking at all their faces.

"Okay... One by one. Zay?"

Zay was on the tip of the couch.

"I told everyone that Lucas is in love with Maya." Cory had no reaction.

"And is this true Mr. Babineau?" Zay looked at Lucas who was staring at Maya unaware of the question that had just been asked.

"Yes."

Riley's head dropped and she felt herself deflate like a balloon. Maya looked at Lucas who had now dropped his face into his hands. Cory nodded and looked at Farkle.

"Farkle?" Farkle looked at Maya who was staring at Lucas.

"I noticed that Maya had been acting very strange ever since we came back from Texas. I noticed she seemed to shrink and disappear whenever she saw Lucas and Riley together, which made me believe that Maya - contrary to what everyone was saying - wasn't entirely over him yet. Which made me ask why Lucas was still in the relationship if it was clearly hurting her." He looked down. "But I was completely unaware of Lucas' feelings and I'm still confused about Maya's." He shot a final look at the group and went quite.  
Cory nodded and looked at the next person.

"I suppose you don't want to speak Maya?" She looked down and gulped.

No she didn't want to speak.

But she had to.

"I told Lucas to stay with Riley. And Lucas did as I said." She didn't look at anyone just stared at her hands. Riley's mouth fell open and she let out a small chuckle of disgust. Lucas' eyes widened, he had no idea she was ever going to admit to that. Maya looked up at Cory.

"Bit I had no idea that Lucas was in love with me."

"And how do you feel about Lucas?" Maya felt and giant wait on her chest as she looked around the room, Riley seemed so hurt and shattered, Lucas sat there helplessly trying to hold himself together.  
She got up and ran out the door, hoping no one would fallow her. Lucas got up with a jolt but Riley shot him a glare. Cory turned to Lucas.

"Stay Lucas, we'll finish that later."He sat down reluctantly. Cory turned.

"Charlie!" Charlie looked around completely confused.

"Umm. I have no idea what anyone is talking about. I came here because Riley invited me." Riley looked over at Lucas to see if he even felt slightly jealous or mad. He had no reaction to the comment. He just kept staring back at the door, checking if Maya had come back.

"Okay, and why were you invited?"

"She um, thought maybe she could set me up with Maya. You know, since she and I didn't work out." He said cautiously.

Oh, _this_ Lucas heard.  
Riley watched his jaw tense as he stared Charlie down.

Riley never really knew why she had even wanted Maya to have a date in the first place, but she guessed it all made sense now.  
Deep down, she too, knew that Maya wasn't entirely happy.  
Cory finally looked down at his own daughter.

"Riley...?" She got up looking at everyone.

"I am in love with Lucas. I invited Charlie because I guess I realized Maya didn't seem okay alone, but I wasn't about to give up Lucas for it." Here she turned to Lucas. "Because I knew Lucas chose me, and I knew he liked me." She looked down. "Of course clearly I was wrong. I Think It's Preto clear I was unaware of Lucas' feelings." She sat down with her final two words. Lucas just stared into his hands.

"Josh?" Josh seemed scared to speak having seen Lucas' reaction to Charlie.

"Um... Maya invited me." Lucas' head shot up and nothing could explain the look he was giving Josh. Josh shifted in his seat.

"She uh just said she wanted to talk though. I figure about you know... _This_ whole situation." He rubbed his hands on his jeans. Cory sighed.

"Lucas?" Lucas finally looked at everyone.  
Ready to say the whole truth.

"A few days after we came back from Texas, Maya told me to stay with Riley so that everything wouldn't fall apart. All though I didn't agree with her... I did what she said." Lucas explained.

"And why did you do what she said, if you weren't in agreement?" Cory asked curiously.

"Because I'm in love with her!"

That was enough for Riley.

She got up and ran to her room.  
Farkle and Charlie flinched, but no one fallowed her.  
Cory looked around the room at the remaining five boys in the room. He through his arms up in the air.

"Okay! Now you gotta solve this!"

He plopped down on a sofa chair carelessly.

Lucas got up and ran out the door with no hesitation. Zay ran after Lucas. Farkle and Charlie headed for Riley's room and Josh sent one quick text before heading back to campus. It was to Maya:

 _Let me know what happens._

Maya reached a cold hand into her pocket and read the message.  
What _would_ happen?  
She stared out into the night from the garden on top of Lucas' building. It was one of her favorite spots in New York City.

Lucas was running through the streets trying to figure out where Maya could have possibly gone. He thought of her house but knew she wouldn't want to confront Katy.  
He suddenly stopped. Zay who had been right at his ankles bumped into his back.  
Lucas ignored him.

"Where would Maya go?" Zay relaxed. All he needed to know was that Lucas was looking for Maya and not looking for a fight. He started walking away, but not before looking at Lucas side ways.

"You know her better than anyone man. You know where she is."

Lucas watched Zay walk away through the crowd towards a tall building. He slowly looked up to the top of the building.

He knew exactly where she was.

It was 10:00 oclock in New York City as the world hustled and bustled around Lucas. People talking and laughing and arguing. No one knew what was going on. Only seven teenage kids were aware that everything was falling apart. And boy, did this need to be solved.

Lucas broke into a sprint.

* * *

"Kind of cold to be out on the roof don't you think?" Lucas had finally found Maya on his roof and was slowly walking towards her, hands in his pockets, staring and the sky.  
Maya didn't turn around.

"It's still nice. The city never changes, only the lights around it."  
Lucas stepped beside her, glad she hadn't pushed him away. They waited in silence as Lucas steadied his breath.

But that's all they needed to do.

The silence between Lucas Friar and Maya Hart was the only silence that ever felt...comfortable.  
Maya turned to Lucas.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lucas shrugged and looked out into the city lights.

"Whatever you tell me to do." Maya rolled her eyes.

"You know you can give your own opinion Hop-a-long." She wanted to forget about Riley and Lucas and everything. All she wanted, was for things to be back the way they used to be. Lucas looked at her, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Oh but I don't think you'd like my opinion." He took a step closer to her. Maya didn't move. If she wanted things to be the same she couldn´t back away. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Try me." It was Lucas´turn to role his eyes know.

"But you see I _really_ don´t think you´ll like it." He took one more step closer and their noses were almost touching. He towered over her.

"Oh Huckleberry, Huckleberry, if you don´t say something right now I´m gonna throw you off the roof of this building." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close. "So you better give me the best you´ve got."  
A small smile grew across Lucas´face.

"Maya Penelope Hart. What would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Recommendation of the chapter:**

 **Everybody Knows by MoonlightPath666**

* * *

Farkle and Charlie slowly walked into Riley's room. She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged fiddling with her promise ring.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Farkle asked. Riley looked up and he was surprised she wasn't crying.

"I sit at the bay window whenever I need to sort out and project my feelings. I'm sitting on the floor because I have no idea what I feel right now. And there is nothing you can do to get me off-" Farkle and Charlie nodded to each other and had picked Riley up and put her down on the cushions of her bay window.

Charlie didn't really know what to do. He was never really part of this particular group of friends. He knew he had been used by Riley just to keep herself distracted from Lucas a while back when the whole "you love him like a brother" situation blew up. But that didn't mean he didn't feel bad.  
He watched Farkle look at her intently, waiting for her to say something.  
Charlie put his hands in his pockets.

"Umm... I really have to uh head home, I hope... you know, everything works out with um... everything." He practically ran out the door.  
That was not his place. It never was.

Riley barely acknowledged Charlie's exit. She was thinking way to much about what she was supposed to feel.

"Farkle I'm supposed to be angry." Farkle raised his eyebrows.

"You're not?"

"I don't know! I mean, Maya forced Lucas to stay with me because she knew he was what made me happy. And sure Lucas stayed with me because he was in love with Maya, but if not even the smallest part of him cared about how I was feeling, he would have fought for Maya and refused to do anyone favours." She looked down. "In the end everyone is just protecting me. It's like I can't deal with my own problems."  
Farkle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Riley you are perfectly capable of dealing with your own problems." Riley looked up.

"Then why are _you here_? To help me! I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, i'm just saying it's too much protection." Farkle rolled his eyes.

"Riley, there's a difference between _protection_ and _love_. Every single one of your friends loves you, love _comes with_ protection. I'm just here to support." Riley shook her head.

"Than why aren't you 'supporting' Maya."

"Because I can't be in two places at the same time! And plus, Lucas went to find her, she has to figure _that_ out with him. It's not anyone else is place to figure those two out." He looked at her. "This is my place right now. So let's figure out how Riley Mathews is going to react to this chaos."

* * *

Maya was frozen in place. She stood so close to Lucas she could count everyone of his dark eyelashes. She felt her heart race as she blinked multiple times.

This was just a dream.

In no way, was Lucas Friar standing in front of her on the roof of his building saying he wanted to kiss her. No no no.

"Lucas you can't be in love me." It came out before she could pass it through any kind of mental filter. Lucas took a step back, he seemed hurt more than anything.

"Maya, I wasn't sure about a lot of things when I moved here. Who I was, who I used to be, who I was gonna become. But Maya something I always knew was that I was supposed to do as I was told. 'Fallow the story or everything falls apart.' Well guess what? We fallowed the story Maya! I stayed with Riley! But that's not the way it works! Do you know why everything fell apart anyways? Because we were lying, because I was only doing it for you, and you were only doing it for Riley. For once, the world is telling us to do something for ourselves! So if you wanna call me selfish go ahead! But that doesn't change the fact that the only other thing I knew when I came here, was that I was in love with you. And that I was gonna do everything I could to make that happen." He looked straight at her, eyes locked on hers as he said softly: "Because I guess deep down... I knew I had a chance."

Maya just stood there, staring at the boy in front of her. "That would mean loosing Riley." Lucas rolled his eyes and through his arms up.

"And there we go again. Maya you'll never loose Riley! That friendship can never be torn apart by something like this. She knows you did this to make her happy! You love her more than you love me!" Maya's instinct got the best of her as she grabbed Lucas' collar for the second time that night.

"I never said I loved you Huckleberry." He tried to act sad and hopeless but a small smile grew across his face.

"Oh you see, but there was this campfire..." He put on his 'intense thinking face'. Maya couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay but that was then, this is _now_." Lucas cocked an eyebrow up.

"Well how do you feel now?" Maya didn't answer.

Lucas dropped the messing around, and his face went serious.

"Ever since I met you Maya, I noticed you always held yourself back, scared to be happy. Because you wondered: 'What if it got taken away from you?' Right from under your feet? Since then you've put all your happiness on Riley. Maya that's not the way the world works. Tell yourself how you feel and act on it. Tell everyone. Because everyone's here for you. Okay? For once do what makes you happy, because you deserve it more than anyone I've ever met. I'm here for you." Maya smiled and got really close to his face. The way she did when she was about to 'HA-HURR' him.

"I'm in love with you Lucas Friar. And I always have been." She closed the space between them pressing her lips against his.

Fireworks burst out somewhere in the distance, filling the sky with sparkles of light.  
Lucas smiled in between kissing her as he heard the fireworks explode in the sky.

How could it be they forgot it was New Years?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Recommendation of the chapter:**

 **Soulmate Tattoos by loveathenaa**

* * *

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Okay that' enough of that!" Zay screamed as he watched his friends awkwardly exchange their hellos. The two girls and the tall boy. They stared at each other, taking in all that they had to solve.  
Lucas and Maya looked at each other…

"Wow. That's a look." Zay huffed standing beside Riley his hand on her shoulder, looking at Maya and Lucas.

Riley pressed her lips together trying to seem as if she was looking for what he was talking about. But the truth was she could see it, and she hated that she hadn't noticed it earlier.

Something always happened when Lucas and Maya looked at each other.

As if the tall athlete had already spent thousands of years of his life with the short blonde.  
That _something_ was all anyone needed, to know they've met _that_ person. Riley stared on; they had found each other even though she had stood in the way for two years. _She_ wasn't enough.  
So she was sad, yes.

But as she watched, time frozen in place, she noticed that Lucas wasn't all she wanted. All she wanted was _that.  
_ What Lucas felt for Maya, and what she felt for him.  
Eventually, she'd get that, and be just as happy with someone else.  
Hopefully.

Zay turned to Riley trying to hide the pity that he felt from his face.  
No one wanted to know they were pitied.

"So how are you taking this Princess Dancing Sunshine?" Riley turned her head a little too fast, as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She struggled to come up with an answer.

"I um… I don't know yet. I don't really know _what_ it is I need to be taking." They both turned to look at the boy and the girl. They were still looking at each other, unable to come up with something to say.

"That." Both Zay and Riley said at the same time.

Farkle then showed up looking quite confused. He stood between Lucas and Maya, staring up at them as if trying to spot the invisible string linking them together. He raised his eyebrows and whispered something under his breath. Then walked over to Riley and Zay.

"Wow there."

"We know." They both answered in sink again. Farkle turned.

"Riley? How are you doi—"

"For goodness sake I'm fine! Just let it go!" She stomped off ignoring the looks she got in the hall.

Even Lucas and Maya had turned to watch the tall brunette walkaway.

Maya was scared. Of course she shouldn't have kissed Lucas. Of course she shouldn't have admitted everything. Of course every single thing she had done that night had been wrong.  
But did she always have to be wrong? What about what Lucas said? About her putting all her happiness on Riley?  
Maybe, just maybe. What she had done, was the right thing for _her_. For her _Maya Hart_.  
She felt a strong but gentle hand place itself lightly on her shoulder. She didn't turn around already knowing it was Lucas.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I promise everything will be okay."

And that was it. That was all he needed to say because that was all Maya needed to hear. That Lucas _promised_.  
She turned and smiled, which came as a surprise to Lucas.

"I know."  
Then she turned her attention to Farkle. Scanning him with her eyes for an answer.

"Farkle what's up with Riley? I know you talked to her." Farkle sighed.

"She thinks we're protecting her too much. She hates that. She thinks if we all just let her be, she wouldn't be able to handle the world because of it..."

"That's because she wouldn't." Lucas said.

"What?" Farkle asked. Lucas turned squaring his shoulders to the group instead of just Maya.

"She wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to handle the world on her own. It's sad and mean and I know I know. But is no one else realising that it's the truth?" He looked around the group frantically as they all lowered their heads.

" _She_ has." Maya mumbled her chin tucked into her neck. Zay snapped his head up. An idea coming to his head.

"Okay. Here's what I say. We leave her _completely alone_."

"What?!" The entire group erupted at the same time. Zay rolled his eyes at how they hadn't gotten it yet.

"If she wants to live her life without us protecting her, helping her do so would be doing just that. If we just let her be and see how it goes I think that deep down she'll understand what we're doing."

"And that what we're doing is just because we love her." Maya said nodding along. Lucas and Farkle looked at each other and everybody seemed to understand.

So there it started. A long with the New Year, started a new comity.

The _anti_ -Riley comity.

* * *

So when Maya didn't give Riley her daily motivating speech to help her get on the subway... Riley new something was up.  
Maya just walked right by sliding the subway pass Topanga had given her through the machine without a glance back at the terrified brunette. She even got on the subway without grabbing Riley's hand to drag her in with her. The subway train left without Riley who had refused to move to even pay her ticket and worry started flooding the poor girls face as she looked around the station.

 _This is the world_. She thought.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes. When she snapped them open she imagined Maya pushing her forward in her head. She could almost feel her tiny hand on her back. She could almost hear her voice teasing her.  
She dropped her ticket in the ticket box, stepped onto the platform and entered the subway train.  
Riley sighed. It couldn't be that Maya was mad at her. She had no reason to be...  
Riley took her phone out of her pocket.

The daily text she got from Farkle telling her to have a good day wasn't on her screen.

She looked up. Looked at the faces around her terrified out of her mind.  
But then realised something.

It was all going to be okay, because Maya always came over to her house after school. She would be sitting on her bay window ready to explain the little lesson she was trying to give Riley. Riley smiled at herself for figuring it out. Maybe even Farkle would be there.  
Her walk turned into a skip as she arrived at her stop and got off the train.

Maya was going to be waiting. Everything was going to be okay.

Or at least that's what she thought...

Because little did she know, Maya wasn't headed to the Mathews house at all.  
She had been invited to the Friar's home that day. She was going to stay with Lucas that day. She was going to eat chilly and ribs and talk to her favourite Momma Friar.

She was _not_ going to be at the Bay Window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long... My "Recommendation of the Chapter" is missing because there's a fanfic I REALLY wanted to recommend but I can't find it anywhere and I don't know the name!** **It's placed in the future. Maya owns an art gallery called "Hart Gallery" and it's told as if she'd never met Lucas. He walks in and they talk about several paintings before she ends up giving one of her most thought through paintings to him for free. If anyone has any idea what fanficiton this is or who it's by please let me know and I will recommend it in chapter 8. Thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Where is she?! Where is that lovely smart blonde who knows exactly what I need when I need it?! I loved the lesson peaches!" Riley slammed the door skipping through her apartment towards her room. "Although it was _quite_ scary, but I feel like a whole new person!" She swung her bedroom door open, a bright smile stretching on her face from ear to ear.  
She took a step back and her face dropped in a second. Her room was vacant, left the way it had been that morning when Riley had left for school.

Maya was not there.  
Riley slowly walked to the bay window. Slumping down and looking around desperately for her blonde friend, or really... anyone else.

Was this some sort of _prank_?

* * *

Maya sighed as she pressed the elevator button to go to the ninth floor of Lucas' apartment. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror running her hand through her wild blonde locks.

Many things were running through her head.  
It was hard ignoring your best friend. It was hard knowing that there was no easy way of trying to help her out of this situation. It was hard to think that somebody had put the responsibility of introducing someone to the real word on _her_. Her, Maya Heart.  
The truth was, Maya didn't exactly know if this was the best thing to do. She didn't know if this would work out for the best and she didn't like the idea of leaving Riley alone for one second.

But somethings were meant to be hard.  
Maybe this was one of them.

The elevator door dinged and she stepped out into the hallway, the sound of her heeled boots on the ground muffled by the carpet lining the floor.  
Maya had many things to worry about. Riley was just the start.

She sighed again knocking three times on the cherry wood door marked with the golden number 907.  
Maya hadn't been to the Friar home ever since that day Lucas' mum invited her for breakfast. She didn't know what to expect. She and Lucas hadn't talked about anything.  
What were they?

"Hiya there love! Oh Maya it's been _forever_!" Maya was crushed in a tight hug from Adeline Friar. She pulled back and looked at the young girl up and down. "And don't you look lovely!" Maya felt her cheeks burn.

"Why thanks Momma Friar, it's very nice to see you too." Adeline smiled even wider before turning around.

"Well! Come on in! I've made all your favourites!" Maya smiled and eagerly headed towards the lovely smell of chilly coming from the kitchen when the door on her far right swung open.

"Hey Momma who was at the door? Did you invite someo-" Lucas had stepped out of the bathroom, freshly out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped dead in his tracks staring at Maya completely horrified.  
Maya couldn't help but smile with a little chuckle of embarrassment. She looked away trying to hide her amusement.

"Put some cloths on Huckleberry! For gods sake." Lucas stared at Maya for another second before turning to his mum.

"MOMMA! This is the second time you've done this! You can't just invite my friends and not tell me! How do you even contact her?" Adeline only laughed and waved her son off.

"Oh I have my ways." She said winking at Maya who joined in looking at Lucas mischievously. She found it hilarious that Lucas hadn't noticed that his own mum had been texting off his phone.

 _Come along for dinner today hun! I'm making your favourite! - Momma Friar :)_ Had been the last text she'd received.

Lucas through his arms up annoyed, but couldn't help laughing a little.

"Okay just let me get changed..." He disappeared into his room as Maya plopped down onto his couch.

* * *

Lucas threw a bunch of his shirts around in his room.  
He didn't know what to wear and he didn't know what to do.

 _Maya_ was in his house.

She had been there a million times. They had spent hours together and he hadn't stressed one bit.

But today was different. Because today, Maya was at his house after she had said that she _loved him_. Lucas had the girl he had been in love with for one year over for dinner. He had the girl who said she loved him over for dinner. He had everything he had ever hoped for sitting down in the other room. One. Frickin. Door. Separating them. Of course he was nervous!

After ten minutes of rummaging through his cloths he settled on some jeans and a black v-neck shirt he hadn't worn in a while. Taking a deep breath before stepping out.

Maya was there sitting on his couch laughing at something his mum had said. He wished someone could take a picture right there and then of her. _That's_ the way he wanted to see her for the rest of his life:

 _Happy._

Maya stopped laughing for a second and looked at Lucas. Her eyes lighting up. Maya was just as good of an actress as her mother. She made Lucas as well as everyone else believe she didn't like him for an entire year. But nothing, _nothing_ , could cover up the light in her eyes when she looked at Lucas. It was the only thing he had clinged onto. The only thing he clinged onto to make himself believe he had a chance.

That look.

"Hey Shortstack. Come around for some food?" Maya smiled up at him.

"Sure have!" Lucas looked down and chuckled.

It was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

"You don't need to walk me home Ranger Rick. If I need remind you, I made it here and back at two in the morning once." Maya said bouncing her eyebrows up and down as they walked on the street later that night. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do." He said looking straight ahead. Maya looked at him for a minute hesitating before saying anything.

"Do you think Riley's gonna be okay?" Lucas looked at her and sighed.

"I really don't know. I hope this all works out in the end. But maybe you should talk to her..." Maya nodded and looked ahead.

"I might drop by her house now." Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Really? What if she you know... asks about where you were or what if she explodes... or get's ma-"

"Lucas. It's gonna be fine. She's my best friend. I can handle whatever she has to say." Lucas sighed, not completely convinced.

"Whatever you say." He turned onto the next road heading to the Mathew's house now. Maya sighed as well trying to hide how nervous she was. Lucas looked at her for a long time before speaking. Before asking the one thing he had been wondering for what felt like ages.

"Hey Maya?"

"Yup?" She said without looking up.

"What are we?"

This caught Maya off guard.

She snapped her head up and locked eyes with Lucas. He seemed worried but very hopeful. She realised how much this meant to him. She felt so bad for not knowing how to answer.

"I... I umm... don't know. I feel like we need to talk to everyone first." Lucas nodded knowing she was gonna answer that way.

They reached Riley's house and both stopped to look up at her window.

"But I'll tell you something Ranger Rick, the second we get approval from the Princess... there's no messing around." She turned to him and grabbed his collar. "You break my heart and I _ruin_ you."

"Oh I know you will." Lucas said smiling down at her sparkly blue eyes. "But I love you no matter how much you scare me."

Maya laughed and hugged him tight. He lifted her slightly of the ground and she felt butterflies flood her stomach.  
Lucas put Maya down and winked.

"See you tomorrow Maya." He lowered his imaginary cowboy hat and turned to walk off. Maya watched him walkaway.

"Hey Hucklberry!" Lucas turned, now halfway down the block.

"Ya Shortstack?!" Maya ran as fast as she could, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She pulled away and ran back to Riley's house screaming over her shoulder:

"I love you too!"

Lucas watched her run. Her blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight.

There was nothing more beautiful than that girl.

* * *

"PEACHES! Riley threw herself on Maya as she slipped through her window. Maya smiled sinking into her hug with her best friend.

"I'm sorry I left you alone Riles, I'll explain everything." She said pulling away and looking at her. Riley smiled wider.

"I'm ready to hear it!" She sat down on the bay window and patted for Maya to sit down. "So where have you been?"

Maya hesitated. And Riley didn't miss it. A small frown grew across her face as worry flooded the tall brunette. "Maya?"

Maya took a deep breath.

"I was at Lucas' house." There was a pause.

Riley's face dropped even more. A cold glaze clouding over her dark brown eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **AGAIN sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I feel like i'm delaying it more and more every time. I've actually been caught up starting a YouTube channel! You guys probably don't care and are just like "For god sake just update your story!" But if any of you are curious I'll leave the link down bellow. :) You guys felt something big coming in the next chapter and here it is!**

 **Recommendation of the Chapter:**

 **this love (left a permanent mark) by Tarafina  
** PS. Thank you to BeatleMuser for finding it. :)

NEW YOUTUBE CHANNEL: channel/UCMQxBW7qwoGzFbrhdojqbyg

* * *

Maya wasn't supposed to be there. Her mum would kill her. It was about 1 AM. And she was sitting on a bench... waiting.  
She drummed her fingers impatiently as she looked down the dark street.  
She was alone. _Lucas_ would kill her.  
But not for the obvious reasons of being out so late. But for one simple silhouette that was hurriedly approaching her in the distance. She squinted noticing it and got up hearing the faint beep of his car as he locked it with his key pointed over his shoulder.

"Josh."

Joshua Mathews was looking _quite_ disgruntled. His hair was messier than usual, his bags darker, his skin paler. Maya stared at him. She hadn't seen him since New Years, but it didn't seem like College was doing him good. He seemed deflated. Used up...

"Maya. It's one o'clock in the morning." Maya smirked.

"And I asked you for help." She looked him over again. With his run down jeans and wrinkled flannel. "And you came." She said sitting down. Josh slowly walked to sit down on the bench with her.

"Why not Lucas?" Maya sighed.

"He would just take my side in everything. And frankly... he's a _very big_ part of the problem."

* * *

 _Riley didn't move. She barely opened her mouth as she whispered:_

 _"Get out." Maya's heart spead up as she was taken aback._

 _"Riley... I- " Riley got up._

 _"Of course you were with Lucas! Maya listen... I want to be your friend I want to be happy for you! But you know what? I'm not! I'm. Not. Happy. I like Lucas! Okay, I know you two are "perfect" for each other and all that stuff but it hurts. Do you have ANY idea how this feels? My BEST FRIEND has been lying to me for a YEAR. My BOYFRIEND has been in love with my best friend for a YEAR. My friends go as far as LYING ABOUT THE WORLD to me to "protect" me! You didn't want to tell me that Pluto wasn't a planet just so I wouldn't be sad or feel let down. You tried to hide from me that the world wasn't perfect just so I wouldn't get hurt! Well guess what?..." Here Riley stopped and her words came out in broken whispers:_

 _"You're hurting me now. You've been so caught up with everything else that you haven't realised that you are hurting me now. Doing exactly what your doing now. I sat here all day wondering where you were. When you told me it was a lesson I was happy. But then you said you were with Lucas. That's not caring about me and trying to help me grow out of Rileytown. That's taking advantage of the fact that I didn't react badly to this whole situation." She took a step back looking down at Maya in complete disgust. The last trace of her tears dried out._

 _"Well... I'm reacting now. And no matter what you have to say, I need you to get out. Because Maya whatever you have to say I will not listen to so there is NO POINT in saying it. PLEASE leave... right now."_

 _Maya was speachless. She wasn't scared. She was petrified.  
She had never seen Riley so angry and disgusted.  
She slowly got up from her seat and crawled back out the window trying to avoid looking at her best friend. She had to get out.  
She couldn't think of anything else to do._

 _Maya walked fast down the street the night air getting colder. She pulled out her phone..._

* * *

"Farkle?"

"Nah he wouldn't be awake."

"Zay?" Maya turned roughly to face Josh.

"I just wanted to talk to _you_ okay?!" Josh sighed. The life seemed drained from him.

"Ya okay... I'm here." He looked at Maya. She was staring at her hands, he could practically hear her brain working out how to explain the situation to him. "Let me guess... My dear niece isn't too happy about this whole Lucas situation?" Maya sighed miserably.

"Am I a bad friend?" Josh almost laughed.

"Listen. I should probably take my family's side and I've never exactly been fond of driving over at midnight from my campus to talk to someone but out of all things to ask me... you ask if you're a bad friend? Maya I recall a day when we went to a certain ski lodge and I explained to you exactly how I felt about that." Maya just stared forward. Josh sighed again. "You are the best friend anyone could ever have okay? Stuff like this happens... We're all trying to do our best, we are just misguided in what we think "the best" is." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Maya turned. "You're a good person and so is Riley and so is Lucas for that matter! No one can control what you guys feel. You guys make choices to protect my niece and to that you get my respect. I remember that day at the ski lodge clear as day. That was the day you forced Lucas to choose Riley... And I have to say there's a small part of me that... would have done the same. Because right there and then, if I was caught up in the same emotions you were... That would seem best."

Maya stared at Josh. And she was glad she had asked him to come. He just always knew what to say.

"Thank you Josh." He smiled, that crooked grin that Maya had swooned over for as long as she could remember. But she saw it differently now. There were a certain pair of green eyes that made her stomach flutter just as much now, or maybe even more. And even if the fact that _that's_ how she felt when looking at them would cause a little bit of a rumble in her life... Josh was right. Maya for one, had never _once_ done _anything_ to hurt anyone.

Things would soon be solved.

And even though she felt absolutely horrible for everything. And how she treated Riley... She was in love. And for some reason things came with a _little_ more hope when she was.  
Maya smiled and yawned. Josh chuckled.

"I'll give you a ride home." Maya jumped up, filled with energy that Josh clearly didn't have, as she started skipping towards his car in the distance.

"So how's the College life?" Maya asked looking at him mysteriously. Josh smiled with tired eyes.

"Oh boy... cherish your days in high school." He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

And so the two walked on, at exactly 1:27 AM through the middle of a street, on a breezy spring night.  
A tall college boy wrecked by an overwhelming year and a short blonde wrecked by the love of a Cowboy.  
And as they walked and as they laughed and talked, they both thought. Even if for different reasons:

Everything couldn't stay bad forever.

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long... This passed month hasn't exactly been the best, and I've just been going through some rough times lately...  
** **Good news is i'm feeling much better and decided to finally start this story up again. Hopefully you guys will forgive me for the delay. :)  
This sort of turned out to be a weird chapter. I wanted to show a sort of "breakdown" so let me know how you guys liked it. **

**Recommendation of the Chapter:**

* * *

 _"Grounded?"_ Lucas' voice came crackling through Maya's phone, his voice full of annoyance. _"What could you have possibly done this time?"  
_ Maya took a minute to think about this. All she had done was stay out too late the night before. But that would raise suspicions if Lucas did some simple calculations of when he left Maya at Riley's house. Which would mean he'd try to come up with his own conclusions of where she was, which would just lead to more problems for Maya... Whether it would _actually_ bother him or not that she was just talking with Josh.  
So Maya was settled. She'd just play it cool.  
Lucas meanwhile was growing concerned by Maya's stretched out silence. _"Wait Maya are you okay? Did anything like BAD happen?"_ Maya chuckled quietly which calmed Lucas down.

 _"I'm fine Huckleberry. I was home late. Just got into a little bit of an argument with Riley. So I've been just kind of thinking how things are gonna go tomorrow when school starts up again."_ Lucas frowned, having completely forgotten about the whole Riley situation.

 _"Oh no, what did she say?"_ Maya sighed dramatically.

 _"Oh nothing much... you know, just that she hated my guts."_ She said bluntly.

 _"Maya... she was really mad? Do you wanna talk about it?"_ Maya smiled at how much he cared.

 _"Uh no Hop-a-long it's all good, things will get better soon. Riley just needs some space."_ Lucas sighed.

 _"Okay Shortstack... I'll take your word for it. But with this whole "grounded" thing i'm guessing you're not coming over after school tomorrow?"_

 _"Sorry no... think you'll survive a day without me?"_

 _"I'll try."_ She could almost hear the smile on his face.

 _"Goodnight Huckleberry."_

 _"Night Maya."_

Lucas shook his head his smile still stupidly plastered on his face. Little did he know everything that was about to happen.

* * *

Mr. Mathews walked into his class that morning and instantly stopped right at the door. As he looked around helplessly at what his students had done this time.  
This class was split.

Literally.

On his left was dear Maya Hart seated right up at the front her head down in sadness. Behind her sat Lucas and Smackle along with some other kids.  
To his right was his dear daughter at the tip of the pyramid her face dark with anger as she stared forward. Behind her was Farkle and Zay, the rest of the kids behind them.  
Right down the middle was an empty meter-and-a-half lane.

"Okaaayyy!" Mr. Mathews said a forced smile stretched across his face. He slowly turned to the black board picking up his piece of chalk. He did this cautiously, surprised no one had burst out yet... He gave one final glance at the class. Maya and Riley hadn't changed... Farkle and Smakle fiddled with things on their desks. Zay couldn't help but smirk at his teacher's confusion and Lucas was quickly tapping his foot on the floor griping the sides of his desk looking very frustrated.  
Cory turned back to the board.

"So! Toda-

"WHY ARE YOU ON THAT SIDE?!" Mr. Mathews turned around frightened to see Lucas standing up staring straight at Zay.

Everyone was silent.

"Lucas..." Maya whispered trying to reach over his desk to pull him back down.

"I'm sorry man! I just I dunno I-

"Farkle?!" Smackle stood up as well but her expression was more of confusion.  
Riley smiled in a way Maya had never seen, like she was _happy_ this was happening. It scared her more than anything else.

"Guess we all know who's side he's been on all along." She said smugly to Smackle, before glancing at Maya.  
Maya felt her heart sink as she took in what was happening.

Her friends had finally done it. They had split. Everyone had chosen.

Riley or Maya.

Maya looked down slightly aggravated.

"So much for caring for both of us equally..." Zay stood up.

"Now don't go blaming Farkle." He said pointing an accusative finger at Maya.  
Lucas took a step forward his knuckles white as his hands curled into fists.

"Zay _don't!_ " Lucas warned. A weird sort of twitter came out of Riley as she through her hands up.

"Of course! Look Maya! Look at how your knight in shinning armour defends you!" Maya stood up grabbing Lucas' wrist before he lunged at Zay.

"Lucas stop!" Riley continued pushing it...

"It's too late Maya! Zay betrayed Lucas! Obviously he's gonna be mad!" Maya ignored her and tried to make Lucas look at her.

This only made Riley laugh harder.

"What Maya you don't like it? It's just so funny because we all knew Lucas had this side of him!"

At this Maya let go of Lucas is arm and turned slowly to Riley.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Riley stood up.

"The matter with me?!"

Mr. Mathews jumped in between the girls as Farkle tried to hold Lucas back from Zay. Cory looked at the two girls on both sides of him. Not knowing what had gotten into them.

"Everyone out of my class now!" He kept a hold of Riley and Maya's arms.

Maya looked at Riley's smug face and felt tears burn her eyes as she bit down on her lip. Mr. Mathews let go and Maya ran out as fast as she could trying to find Lucas.

She wasn't going to let Riley be right. She wasn't going to let Lucas do anything that would hurt him the way it did in Texas.  
She was desperately looking down the hall when she saw him standing by his locker punching his hand into the metal. He instantly turned around as he heard Maya behind him. She kept running at him full speed.  
When she reached him she collapsed in his arms as he held her tight in a hug his hand holding her head into the nook of his neck, she began to cry. 

* * *

Farkle ran to catch up with Riley who was running to the opposite end of the school and finally reached her when they reached a dead end hall way. She turned helplessly and slid her back down the lockers falling into a heap of misery. She started crying harder than ever.

"Riley... what happened to you?" Farkle said not knowing how to feel about everything she had said to Maya.  
Riley looked up slowly...

"I don't know Farkle! I don't know what's happening to me!" Farkle pulled her in and gave her a hug. Not letting go he said:

"It's what heart break does to you. You're very hurt and scared." Riley looked up wiping the streaming tears from her face.

"I don't know what I am anymore... Farkle did you see me? I was _enjoying_ seeing Maya suffer! I have all this anger inside of me and I-I I just can't believe myself!"

Farkle hugged her again.

"No Riley... You would never enjoy that. This isn't you. This is your heart acting." Riley almost chuckled at how cheesy that sounded.

"Well I hate my heart then..."

* * *

Maya slowly lifted her head off of Lucas' shoulder.

"What's happening?" Lucas looked destroyed as he looked into her swollen eyes. "What's happening to everyone? Why has this become so-so huge? Why has everyone chosen sides?" Lucas sighed.

"I don't know Maya I don't..." Maya sat back against the lockers.

"And what happened to Riley? Is she going crazy?" Lucas frowned remembering everything.

"Something changed inside of her." Maya cautiously looked at Lucas.

"She's heart broken."

* * *

Maya peaked around the wall to see Riley in midst of a hug with Farkle and reached for Lucas's hand as she saw Zay and Smackle peaking through from the other side.

Maya slowly walked up and sat down followed by Lucas. No one moved. All anyone could hear were Riley's quiet sniffles. Zay walked up cautiously making eye contact with Lucas before sitting down and then came Smackle who leaned up against Farkle.

And so they sat there, all together, as if speaking with no words.

"What happened to us?" Lucas asked. But couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Riley looked up and smiled laughing a bit herself, which started to set everyone off.  
They laughed for what felt like hours, sitting on the floor of their school, the halls empty of kids.

Maya leaned into Lucas and he kissed the top of her head as did Farkle with Smackle. Zay looked around proud of his friends and Riley smiled.

She smiled for real. She smiled... after what felt like ages.

They were all crazy.

Sometimes they just had to let things happen, wait for it to solve itself, and then move on. Forgetting about it forever.  
 _This_... was one of those times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, it's been a while... How's everyone doing?  
** **Hope you enjoy this Chapter I really missed writing. I'm gonna start recommending ship videos now instead of fanfictions to see how that goes for a bit... so I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Recommendation of the Chapter:**

watch?v=I8Hkf2d4Otg&index=46&list=LLMQxBW7qwoGzFbrhdojqbyg

* * *

Riley sat folding her cloths carefully by her bed.  
Life really did suck sometimes, she thought. She picked up the dress she wanted to wear the next day and set it aside. It was hard knowing you couldn't be mad at someone because you had no reason to. She forgave Maya, she knew she did. But she still liked Lucas. Because things like that couldn't be ignored. You can't just _stop_ liking someone when things get too complicated. Even if it's in the _worst_ circumstances possible.  
Riley was lucky not to have been seeing Maya and Lucas together a lot in their cute little couple ways. But she had a feeling it was about to start to get more noticeable now that they settled a bit with the tension between the three of them.  
But Riley had begun to notice that Maya and Lucas weren't the only people bothering her. Farkle and Smackle had begun to poke at her heart for a reason she couldn't quite figure out. It was like having a small itch you forget about, but then a piece of clothe brushes it and it instantly begins to drive you insane.  
The idea of "couples" is what had started to bother Riley.  
She had always been loved, always. But she had never been loved _less_. Less than... someone else.  
The "replacement" is what bothered her. Lucas had liked both Maya and Riley, but he just liked Maya _more_. And even though Riley didn't like Farkle, she felt so selfish knowing that she wanted him to like her. She didn't like that her friends were choosing amongst each other who they would "rather" date. Why did there have to be couples?  
If there were couples... why wasn't she in one? Was she not good enough for anyone?  
Things had stopped being about Lucas.  
It was now about _her_.

She finished folding her last pair of shorts and got up to sit by the window.  
She did not expect to see Lucas looking at her from outside. Riley felt her face burn as she slowly slid the window open to let him in. He sat down quietly.

"Hey." Lucas said softly. Riley smiled.

"Hey." This reminded her of old times. When Lucas and Riley were the couple. When they were the "Cory and Topanga". Lucas would look right into her eyes shinning bright, and say "hey" again, as he lingered looking at her for a second longer than usual.

Except that's not what happened.  
Lucas just shifted in his seat and maybe glanced at her for a second.

"Listen Riley I just wanted to make sure that we're good." He said gesturing between them.  
Riley forced a chuckle.

"Aren't we always good Lucas?" He plastered a smirk.

"Well you seemed pretty mad at Maya." Riley paused for a minute. Was he here to talk about him and her or _Maya_ and her?

"What does that have to do with you?" Lucas shifted and looked up at Riley.

"Everything. I'm the reason all of this is happening..." Riley bit her lip.

"Yea well you chose so..." Lucas looked up confused.

"What?" Riley shrugged.

"You chose between me and Maya. It was always going to be one or the other." Riley watched Lucas get red very slowly.

"That's the way you see it?" Riley was confused.

"Well ya... that's the way the story goes..." She said slowly. "Lucas chooses the blonde or the brunette." Lucas' jaw tensed.

"That not the way it is Riley... I never just _casually_ chose between you two. I can't believe you're actually generalising this so much as if it's some sort of pathetic story." Lucas raised his voice but Riley kept her calm.

"Lucas it's always been a story can't you see? Our lives are like a tv show! They always have been... Don't worry I'm not mad. You just didn't choose me." She said placing a hand on his knee. Lucas drew back quickly and stood up.

"Riley I didn't choose one of you over the other." He looked straight at her. "There was never a choice." Riley laughed nervously.

"Okay Lucas..." This just made him more mad.

"Riley I'm _in love_ with Maya! I always have been. I didn't _choose_ her. It's always _been_ her." Riley felt her chest ache as she took a step back. "I'm sorry..." Lucas whispered. He looked up cautiously. "I just hate it when people call Maya out for "stealing" me away from you. Or talk about all this as if it's some sort of game. As if you guys had to "win me over". There was never a game. It's always been Maya..." Riley opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Lucas sighed.

"I need to go." Riley didn't move as he left back out through the window.

* * *

Lucas was disappointed in Riley. After all this time she still couldn't see what happened?  
He knew she was sad. He knew she was trying to find ways to convince herself that him falling for Maya was just part of "the story they all followed". But it wasn't. He knew believing things like this (that it was just a casual decision) was what would make her feel better... But he didn't want _anyone_ thinking that. Not even Riley herself. Because that wasn't Lucas. Maya and Riley were the two most important things in the world to him.  
 _None_ of this was a game.

Riley was beautiful. Clumsy, sweet, caring and loving. She was wonderful in her own ways and always made him smile. She always treated him with respect and was great company. There was nothing _wrong_ about Riley.  
Well except one thing...

She wasn't Maya.  
And she would never be Maya.  
And no matter how hard or close this so called "decision" Lucas supposedly had to make between the two girls might have seemed to other people...

It was one of the easiest things Lucas had ever done in his life.  
He loved both girls.  
But he was, and would always be, _in love_ with Maya.

* * *

Maya was waiting outside for him right where she said she would. Her breath making swirled clouds around her head. She instantly popped her head up when she saw him coming.

"How did it go Huckleberry?"

Lucas just watched her. He looked at the hope sparkling in her giant doe-like eyes and the anticipation in her tensed muscles.  
She frowned when he didn't respond and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Yo Ranger Rick, are you with me or what?" He stared on at her little hand pointing a small finger at his chest. "Listen Sunshine, wipe that grin off your face before I smack you. How did it go? What did you two ta-

"Come here." Lucas pulled Maya's hand and brought her into his arms, pressing his lips softly against hers. Maya looked up a little dazed.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Lucas smiled. Not wanting to think about all that he had argued about with Riley. Let alone worry Maya about it.

"Well you better not! You're stuck with me for a while shortstack."

Maya smiled and looked up at his face.

It was amazing how happy she was right at that moment.  
She couldn't even explain it.

* * *

 **That's it guys! I really enjoyed writing this actually... it was great! But um... now I need some advice.**  
 **This is really random but right now I just need opinions.**  
 **I recently went through a huge heartbreak over my ex boyfriend who cut things off because he said he's just "really inconsistent and bipolar". He said he just didn't want to go out with me anymore because he simply just changed his mind and it was the worst feeling I've felt in my life. I wouldn't leave my house. I liked him so much it was insane.**  
 **A few months passed and I started to get over it, but now... I've found myself in a separate dilemma...**  
 **I now have had a crush on my ex's _best friend_ for 3 months now. But he just got out of a 1 year relationship and he would never do anything to threaten his friendship with my ex so I have about -25% chance with this guy. I talk to him every now and then and we hung out with a few other friends a week ago and I just "clicked" with him. We had the same weird humour and everything. He even told my ex (who asked if he could come) not to go because he knew it would just be too awkward for me. **  
**So my question is: Do you guys think it's worth telling this guy I like him. Or should I just block him out and go find someone else who is less complicated?**  
 **Thanks for anyone who cares enough to help out. :)**

 **Have a great week everyone.**


End file.
